


Jackson, The Artist

by Flashfires



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashfires/pseuds/Flashfires
Summary: Very short piece. Mimi discovers that her husband is quite the artist. Set after Season 5. Jackson & Mimi are married.





	Jackson, The Artist

‘What is that you’re working on over there?’ Asked Mimi curiously to Jackson, who was sat on the settee, his glasses perched on his nose, his attention on a smallish black book in his hands, that he was writing in, Mimi supposed. She had just got back from the theater after judging auditions and was about to settle down by her husband in front of the fire.

  
‘Mmnothin’ much’ Jackson drawled out the side of his mouth, tilting his head to the side frowning as if to get a better look at the page, and didn’t look up as Mimi approached and sat next to him and kissed his cheek.  
‘Can I see?’ She asked sweetly.

He stopped and looked at her, holding the book to his chest protectively. He screwed up his face comically and then rubbed his nose. ‘Hmmm alright, but …be gen’le with me.’  
Mimi frowned and took the book from his hands, her curiosity, overwhelming.

There on the paper, was a sketch, quite beautifully rendered, of Edmund Reid, asleep.

‘oh’ Mimi said softly. Her eyes widened, her lips parted. A little frown then creased her brow.  
Jackson watched her…frowning himself, wondering what on earth she was thinking. ‘It’s …really not very good..but…’

‘What?! ‘ interrupted Mimi with a soft laugh. ‘Don’t be silly?…it’s really, well.. it’s, beautiful.’ She said most earnestly looking into his eyes with wonder.  
Jackson couldn’t contain a proud smile.

‘I had no idea you could draw’…She said bewildered. ‘How did i not know that?’  
Jackson shuffled uncomfortably. ‘Well…it’s…I haven’t be doing it that long…and I er..’ He shrugged. ‘I don’t know if I’m any good and…’

Mimi was smiling at him, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘Oh really?’ and enjoying his discomfort.

‘Stop it!’ He said childishly and then chuckled. ‘Look, I bet there are things you do that I don’t know about!’ He remarked, one eyebrow raised, in a mock accusatory tone.

‘No not really’ Replied Mimi, in a matter of fact way, still smiling. She looked back at the sketch again. The way he’d captured Edmund’s peaceful expression and slight pout. The way the light touched his cheek. ‘When did you…Did you draw him from memory or…?’

  
‘Last time he was with us… It was morning, you went down to make coffee….Ed was still sleeping and I…I just lay there a while. I liked just looking at him all peaceful like that… and then I thought…i’d try drawin’ him…’cause I doubt there’s much chance he’d sit for me!’

 

  
‘Oh I don’t know…he might!’ Mimi replied, her eyes lit up. ‘Would you..ever.. draw me? I would sit for you.’ She beamed hopefully.

  
‘Turn the pages back in that book….’ He replied with the hint of a playful smile.  
She looked at him questioningly and then turned back a page…She gasped a little and put her hand to her mouth.

There she was. He had caught her sleeping too. The drawing showed her on her side, her hand curled up by her face…a stray lock of hair across her cheek and a slight smile on her lips. She looked at him, he was smiling, his head tilted to the side waiting for her to speak. She didn’t speak but her eyes grew moist. She looked back at the book and turned another page back. There she was again, caught in a whimsical expression in profile looking out a window…the light again, rendered exquisitely, highlighting her eyes, brow, the upturn of her nose. She smiled sadly as a tear trickled down her cheek…

‘Mimi?’ Jackson reached out with one hand and stroked away the tear tenderly.  
She sniffled and turned another page back…more of her….a couple of Connor….one of Caitlyn too from a photo he kept.

‘Shit, they’re that bad they’re making you cry….’ He said softly in the kindest playful tone.

  
She closed the book and put it to one side. ‘Oh shut up’ She said so sweetly, leaning towards him. She took his glasses off him placing them carefully on the side table, before clasping his face in both hands …’You are truly, full of surprises Matthew Judge…’ She said softly, her gaze moving from his eyes to his lips. She kissed him

‘ And I love you so’ ….

kiss….

‘much’

She kissed him again, deeper, it made him hum deep in his thoat. ‘I need you to come upstairs with me now and make love to me’. More smiling kisses to his lips, his cheek, his neck. He chuckled warmly, completely and happily at her mercy.

‘Guess i should’ve shown you them sooner huh?’ He grinned…She batted his arm and laughed.  
‘Come on Rembrandt’ She winked, ‘let’s go’.


End file.
